


white tiles and cramped stalls

by Kendarrr



Series: Faberry Week 2015 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, F/F, Faberry Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendarrr/pseuds/Kendarrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five different bathrooms in which Rachel and Quinn shared their love for each other in many ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	white tiles and cramped stalls

01.

 

There were tears streaming down Rachel’s face when Quinn stumbled into her in the bathroom on the third floor of the school. Heaps of facial tissues sat on the sink. The sound of sniffling was undeniable. So was Rachel’s tear-tracked face. Quinn froze where she stood, debating whether to make her presence known.

 

“You can come in, Quinn,” Rachel said through her stuffed nose and wiping of her tears. “I was just finishing up.”

 

“Finishing crying?” Quinn approached Rachel and stood by her, watching her face from the mirror. Afraid to look at her physical face and see exactly how red the rim of her eyes were, how her eyelashes clung together due to her tears. “What’s wrong? Is it Mr. Schue? Finn? _Both_ of them?”

 

Laughing softly, Rachel nodded. “They both played a part somehow. I won’t bore you with details.” She offered Quinn a watery smile and gathered up her used tissues to throw into the bin. Quinn watched her all the while.

 

Before she could leave the bathroom, however, Quinn caught Rachel’s wrist and gave it a squeeze. “You can never bore me with details, Rachel.”

 

The smaller girl smiled. Not a watery one, but one that closely resembled the sun. “Thank you, Quinn.”

 

02.

 

Rachel would be lying if she didn’t say that she didn’t follow Quinn into the bathroom when she saw her walking towards it. In their red graduation robes, Rachel saw them in this same circumstance before. One of them crying by the sink. The other, hiding so as not to startle them. But this time, Rachel walked out and placed a hand on the curve of Quinn’s shoulder before the blonde even saw her.

 

She stiffened and looked up. Upon locking eyes with Rachel in the mirror, Quinn’s lips twitched upwards and her shoulders visibly sagged. “Why aren’t you out there with the rest of them?”

 

“Because you aren’t, either.” Rachel said softly. She leaned her hip against the sink, gaze never leaving Quinn’s features. Even in crying, she was beautiful, but that came as no surprise.

 

“I know I talk about moving on like I’ve done it multiple times, and I have,” Quinn murmured. She fidgeted with the wad of tissues in her hands. Turning to face Rachel, the smaller girl could see the blush in Quinn’s cheeks. “Beth, Finn, Puck… I’ve all moved from them in one form or another. But there’s just one thing I can’t see myself moving on from.” She shook her head. “I’m being ridiculous.”

 

“No you’re not,” Rachel, ever brave, reached out and took Quinn’s hand. She unfurled her fingers one by one and threw out the tissues held in Quinn’s grasp. “You’re allowed to feel both sad and ecstatic. You _did_ just graduate, which meant you’re leaving the place you’ve been going to daily for four years. It’s okay to feel sad, Quinn.”

 

Quinn shook her head but didn’t take her hand away from Rachel. “I wasn’t really talking about being sad about high school, though that’s part of it.” The meaningful look in Quinn’s eyes didn’t fly over Rachel’s head. “Promise me you’re going to use that Metro Pass I gave you?”

 

Her voice was so soft but Rachel heard every single syllable that fell from her mouth. She couldn’t help but stare at the visible softness of Quinn’s lips, the way they unfurled like butterfly wings about to take flight. Rachel wondered if they would be just as gentle with her skin like a butterfly would be. She bit her own lip and nodded.

 

“I will, Quinn. I promise.”

 

03.

 

“You’re not drinking?” Rachel asked Quinn when she found her inside the bathroom, washing her hands and running her fingers through her blonde hair. She stood straight, not swaying at all like the rest of the people outside the bathroom. Quinn glanced at her and stepped sideways so Rachel could wash her hands as well. She reeked of alcohol.

 

“Too many bad things are associated with alcohol,” Quinn said with a smile. “How about you? I don’t see you out there drinking even though you smell like a beer house.”

 

Rachel wrinkled her nose and dabbed at the wet spot on her shirt. “Puck kept stupidly trying to ply me with drinks but I refused. I knocked his hand away and ended up spilling beer all over my shirt.”

 

Quinn laughed. “It’s why I’ve been avoiding him all night. You know, water’s not going to get rid of the smell.”

 

“It was worth a try, wasn’t it?”

 

It wasn’t until Rachel looked up at Quinn when they realized just how cramped the bathroom was. It only had a toilet and a sink. There was barely any space for Quinn to maneuver around Rachel had she wanted to leave. Their bodies, pressed against the small sink, were a hair’s breadth away.

 

“We should probably head out, huh?” Quinn asked, her throat flexing as she swallowed. Rachel refused to look away from her, and the sight of those heavenly brown eyes make her shift not uncomfortably, but beneath its scrutiny, Quinn feels bare. No one has ever made me feel as such with just a look. “We could secretly rinse out used vodka cooler bottles and put water in them and pretend we’re drinking so they would leave us alone.”

 

“Or we could stay here where no one’s bothering us since everyone is busy getting wasted and making out with one another.”

  
Rachel took half a step closer to Quinn and she couldn’t even begin to believe what was happening right now. What possibly inspired Rachel to cup her face the way she was doing now, or what possessed her to rise to her toes and bring her mouth closer and closer to Quinn’s until…

 

“Are you sure you’re not drunk?” Quinn asked softly, hands on Rachel’s hips. Keeping her close or preventing her from moving away, she couldn’t decide.

 

“I’m one hundred percent sober, Quinn. This was bound to happen between us, don’t you think?”

 

“Yes,” Quinn stammered. Drawing Rachel closer to wrap her arms around her waist, they kissed for the first time. In Puck’s cramped bathroom with its startling orange lighting and vanilla-scented air freshener. Quinn shivered, Rachel’s soft mouth was a gentle touch that burned into her skin and made her want to explode.

 

“Yeah, let’s just stay here until this party ends.” Quinn said, breathless.

 

A loud beating of fists against the door interrupted Quinn before she could speak. “Hey! Whoever’s in there, I need to pee!!!” It sounded like a drunken Santana.

 

“Until someone has to pee?” Quinn scowled at the door, her grip around Rachel’s waist not loosening.

 

Rachel smiled and her shoulders sagged. “Until someone has to pee.”

 

“Hurry up in there or I’ll piss on your grave you fucker—”

 

“Okay, Santana. Give me a minute.” Quinn stroked Rachel’s jaw. “One for the road?”

 

Giggling, Rachel nodded and pulled Quinn into an eager kiss. Her fingers trapped in blonde locks, massaging the base of her scalp. The fire of Rachel’s mouth burned into Quinn’s insides, leaving her flushed and bright with its warmth. Rachel gave her nose a quick kiss before opening the door and stepping out. Ignoring Santana’s dropped jaw.

 

“You and Berry? I knew it.” Santana drawled, swaying at her feet.

 

“You’re drunk, San.” Quinn patted her shoulder and guided her into the bathroom. “Go pee.”

 

Quinn took a seat in the vacated couch, watching everyone who was wasted sprawled on the floor, their skins flushed bright red from heat. She had no doubt that she could pass as drunk with the way Rachel left her: thirsty and yearning for more.

 

04.

 

They’ve been dating for months. Long distance. A hell all on its own. And to see Quinn again was a salvation to Rachel. She stood in the main foyer of Grand Central station, allowing her to watch everyone else who were waiting for loved ones. Anticipation rolled in her gut. Quinn and Rachel haven’t seen each other in three months, since the start of term, and it was unbearable.

 

Her winter coat draped over her arm, Rachel sipped a cup of coffee while she waited. She had a book propped open on her lap, but not a word was being read.

 

The train from New Haven arrived a few minutes earlier. Strangers have left through the terminal entrance but Quinn had yet to be seen. When Rachel saw her, something burst inside her chest. An expanding of the heart upon the sight of an angel. Biting her lip, she allowed herself, for one moment, to watch Quinn. Her blonde curls draped over her shoulders, disheveled but still beautiful.

 

Rachel viewed her as she looked around, searching for her. Saying nothing, she admired this beautiful girl. She rose, crumpled the empty coffee cup in her hand, and chucked it in the trash.

 

It was as if Quinn felt Rachel’s steady gaze on her. They locked eyes. From a distance, Rachel could see her smile, one that lit up her entire face, stretched her cheeks, and showed the glint of her white teeth.

 

Rachel broke off into a run and was hugging Quinn in the same minute. She need not say that she missed her; Quinn could probably feel it in the way she clung to her.

 

“Come with me,” Rachel held Quinn’s hand and tugged her to the nearest bathroom. Surprisingly empty, especially for this hour. Rachel could sense the way Quinn was smirking behind her. Didn’t have to pull her into the nearest stall because Quinn pushed her in by the small of her back. With her duffel bag on the floor before their feet, Quinn flattened Rachel against the wall and hiked one leg up around her waist.

 

Good thing the bathroom smelled faintly of soap, though the lighting left much to be desired. Quinn was already aroused—no surprises there, really—and pressing her core against Rachel’s inner thigh. “I’ve been patient enough, Quinn. Don’t make me wait any longer.”

 

Quinn kissed her softly on the mouth. Forehead against hers. She dragged a palm up Rachel’s smooth thigh to stroke her folds over her slick panties. Rachel unclasped Quinn’s jeans to do the same, hand sliding into Quinn’s panties to cup her mound. They moan into each other’s mouths, breathless. Hands eager to touch and feel.

 

Hiking up her skirt and catching Quinn’s clit in between two fingers, Rachel kissed her girlfriend. Her free arm curls around Quinn’s neck so she won’t fall down. They fuck into each other’s hands, holes flexing around fingers that knew just the way to curl to stroke the perfect spot. Quinn mashed her palm against Rachel’s clit and left a trail of kisses along her warm neck.

 

Soft breaths mingled as Quinn bit on Rachel’s bottom lip and sucked it into her mouth. Her eager thrusts echoed in the empty bathroom. The wet squelch of their desire. Rachel tucked a lock of Quinn’s hair behind her ear and kissed her. Again and again. Whimpers spilling out of her mouth. The testament of her longing and desire achieving fulfillment.

 

“I’m coming,” Rachel gripped the back of Quinn’s neck and shuddered. Her convulsions inspired Quinn to tremble and come around Rachel’s skilled fingers stroking the softness inside her. Breathless, they remained pinned together by the happenstance of their affection.

 

Rachel burst into giggles and wiped the sweat from Quinn’s brow. “Next time, I’m not picking you up because we’re always going to end up fucking in the bathroom.”

 

05.

 

Quinn woke up to an empty bed. A thing she most despised, but an inevitability. Having a girlfriend who rose with the sun meant waking up to cold sheets rumpled only with the ghost of Rachel’s scent clinging to the sheets. It made the pit of her stomach lurch whenever she woke and found it empty, but she would never say it out loud.

 

She rose, put on sweatpants and a shirt, and left the inviting bed to find Rachel. As always, she followed the sound of her voice. A distant humming in the echo of the bathroom while she brushed her teeth.

 

Quinn draped herself on Rachel’s back and nuzzled the humid skin of her neck. Smelling faintly of sweat and sunshine. Her lips glided along the curve of Rachel’s neck, her shoulder. Arms curled around Rachel’s waist and Quinn sighed into her. Bliss to the tenth degree.

 

Rachel spat into the sink and rinsed her mouth. Quinn released her long enough for her to gargle and spit. Turning around in Quinn’s arms, Rachel hopped up on the sink to sit on it. Legs wrap around Quinn to pull her closer. Fingers through blonde hair, tickling the base of her scalp.

 

“What would you like for breakfast?” Rachel asked. “I can make blueberry buckwheat pancakes.”

 

“I want something else,” Quinn said, her face pressed against the crook of Rachel’s neck.

 

“We ran out of bacon yesterday.”

 

“Not bacon. I’m getting sick of bacon.” Quinn kissed Rachel’s nose and sank down, knees on the fluffy bathmat. She took in the sight of Rachel from this angle: a white dress shirt was the only thing she wore. Her dark wavy hair draped over one shoulder. Looking like a goddess.

 

Quinn nudged Rachel’s legs apart and found the mound of her pussy. She kissed the tuft of hair there and hooked her beautiful legs over her shoulders. Quinn lavished kisses all over her inner thighs, felt them tremble.

 

Her tongue parted Rachel’s folds to graze the bud of her clit. Rachel’s thighs tightened around her head, and eagerly Quinn sucked. She nosed her folds apart, her tongue curling into her dripping entrance where Rachel’s walls caved around the soft intrusion. The way Rachel trembled stirred Quinn’s gut. Her moans echoed in the bathroom while bathing Quinn’s tongue with the slick heat of her desire.

 

Rachel came with a broken gasp and a desperate tightening of her muscles around Quinn’s thrusting tongue. She curled into herself, trembling.

 

Quinn rose to her feet and licked her lips. “How about those pancakes?

 

05+

 

Every time Quinn performed her face-washing ritual, Rachel would sit on the toilet and watched the way her girlfriend’s fingers smooth over the plane of white skin. She would watch Quinn rinse out her face, apply moisturizer. Would watch her inspect the elasticity of her skin and search for any blemishes.

 

“When are we getting married?” Rachel asked.

 

“I’ve always wanted an autumn wedding,” Quinn said. “But it’ll be too soon if we do it this year. It’s already June.”

 

Rachel nodded at that. “Next year, then? After all the summer shows are done, we’ll probably have enough money saved by then.” She smiled, rose to her feet and kissed Quinn full on the mouth.

 

“I’ve been calling you my wife in my head for all the years we’ve been together so it hardly matters,” Quinn admitted against Rachel’s cheek.

 

“But it’s always nice to make things official.”

 

Smiling, Quinn kissed Rachel and held her close. “This is going to be something to tell the grandkids though. That we got engaged in a bathroom.”

 

“Hey, at least it’s _our_ bathroom, not the Grand Central station one.” Rachel snickered and cupped Quinn’s cheek. “Of course, we’ll tell them the significance of bathrooms over the course of our relationship. It is where our friendship blossomed, after all.”

 

Quinn kissed the inside of Rachel’s palm and closed her eyes. In the clinical glow of the lights against white tiles, she remembered every bathroom, every moment shared with Rachel, and how each moment screamed love, love, and more love.

 


End file.
